A cable/line lead-in is used for guiding cables or lines through a housing wall in a corresponding housing of an electrical device. The cable/line lead-in is generally formed from at least one insertion sleeve, which penetrates the housing wall and presses against the housing wall from one side by means of a contact flange, which protrudes radially outward at least at some points. To fix a cable or a line inside the insertion sleeve accordingly, the cable/line lead-in furthermore has at least one clamping part, which is detachably placeable on a connecting section of the insertion sleeve in the direction of the contact flange. Upon placement of this clamping part, clamping of the cable or the line takes place inside the insertion sleeve.
The insertion sleeve is additionally fixed on an end plug-in section, which is opposite to the connecting section, in relation to the housing wall, for example, in that a counter nut can be screwed onto this end plug-in section.
In certain cases, it is necessary to replace the cable/line lead-in, for example, because it is damaged. In order to prevent the cable lines from having to be disconnected from the corresponding electrical device in this case in order to arrange a new cable/line lead-in, it is proposed in DE 4322032 C1 that insertion sleeve and clamping part be assembled from at least two individual elements which are divided essentially in the axial direction and to arrange guide and/or positioning means along corresponding partition edges of these individual elements for the accurately-positioned assembly thereof. The option thus exists of replacing a cable/line lead-in with a new one without detaching corresponding cable or lines, by placing the corresponding individual elements on the cable or line and connecting them to one another.